


Moms, dads and everything in between.

by CrossFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, F/F, Hinata is a cinnamon roll, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, There’s prob other characters, based on anime, chatfic, dont gut me it’s not manga correct, hinata protection squad, idk what’s going to happen, itll include spoilers, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossFreak/pseuds/CrossFreak
Summary: Suga creates a group chat to keep everybody informed of the going ons of school and the volleyball team. Ships, jokes, and many crazy things will happen as other people and schools are added.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. A group chat?!

**Author's Note:**

> User cheat sheet!
> 
> Boke- Hinata
> 
> DairyCow - Kageyama 
> 
> Dad(Deadchi) - Daichi
> 
> Mom - Suga
> 
> UltimateLibero - Nishinoya
> 
> Straight?(Deadx2) - Tanaka
> 
> EnnoSHITa - Ennoshita
> 
> HolyWater - Asahi
> 
> GodsGift - Kiyoko
> 
> Angel - Yachi
> 
> YamaGUCCI - Yamaguchi 
> 
> ExtraSaltPls - Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User cheat sheet!
> 
> Boke- Hinata
> 
> DairyCow - Kageyama
> 
> Dad - Daichi
> 
> Mom - Suga
> 
> UltimateLibero - Nishinoya
> 
> Straight? - Tanaka
> 
> EnnoSHITa - Ennoshita
> 
> HolyWater - Asahi
> 
> GodsGift - Kiyoko
> 
> Angel - Yachi
> 
> YamaGUCCI - Yamaguchi
> 
> ExtraSaltPls - Tsukishima

**Mom added Dad, Boke, DairyCow and 8 more people to the chat “Karusono FIGHT”**

**Mom:** although this probably won’t turn out how I want it to, this is intended to be a chat for school/volleyball related purposes.

**Boke:** is your name is mom and Daichi’s name is dad... does that mean your dating???

**DairyCow:** Boke!!! theg were so obvious!!!

**Straight?:** ~~theg~~

**UltimateLibero:** ~~theg~~

**ExtraSaltPls:** ~~theg~~

**DairyCow:** stfu

**ExtraSaltPls:** plus you only knew cause i pointed it out 

**DairyCow:** i noticed!

**ExtraSaltPls:** i totally believe that _dairycow_

**DairyCow:** stfu _extrasalt_

**HolyWater:** I think that we should listen to what Suga has to say before he or daichi get mad...

**Straight?:** wait!

**Straight? changed the user 'Dad' to 'Deadchi'.**

**Straight?:** ok continue

**Deadchi:** TANAKA!!

**Straight?:** oh shit

**Mom:** _LANGUAGE_

**Straight?:** im double dead

**UltimateLibero changed the user 'Straight?' to 'Deadx2'.**

**Deadchi:** now you both get to run 10 extra laps at practice today

**UltimateLibero:** shit

**Mom:** language! there are children here!

**Mom:** Kageyama, cover Hinata's eyes for a moment pls

**Boke:** how'd you know we were together??

**DairyCow:** ok

**Mom:** Okay, now you can swear all you want, Tanaka, Nishinoya.

**UltimateLibero:** fuck we're in deep shit... he used grammar and punctuation...

**Deadx2:** Fuck fuck fuck!! 

**Deadx2: @UltimateLibero** fucking run!!!!

**UltimateLibero:** holy SHIT he’s outside my fucking house!!! What the FUCK Suga?!?!

**Deadx2:** fucking HELL we’re sooo fucking dead

 **Mom:** you good now?  
  


 **Deadx2:** yes

**UltimateLibero:** yes

**Mom:** ok! Kageyama you can uncover Hintas eyes now

**DairyCow:** k

**UlrimateLibero:** we just gonna ignore that suga’s outside my house?

**Mom:** yep

**Deadx2:** yup

**UltimateLibero:** alrighty then

**Boke:** i gotta go eat dinner, bye guys!

**Mom:** bye Hinata! everyone else should probably go to

**Deadx2:** fine bye!

**Everyone says bye(sry seemed like to much work to type it lol)**


	2. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants some friends added, so he adds Kenma. btw it was pointed out by @AoiTsubasa that I forgot Kinnoshita and Narita so imma add em this chap and pretend I added the the last time XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boke- Hinata
> 
> DairyCow - Kageyama 
> 
> Deadchi - Daichi
> 
> Mom - Suga
> 
> UltimateLibero - Nishinoya
> 
> Deadx2 - Tanaka
> 
> EnnoSHITa - Ennoshita
> 
> HolyWater - Asahi
> 
> GodsGift - Kiyoko
> 
> Angel - Yachi
> 
> YamaGUCCI - Yamaguchi 
> 
> ExtraSaltPls - Tsukishima
> 
> SleepisfortheWeak - Kenma
> 
> BedHead - Kuroo
> 
> Mom#1(Owlmom) - Akaashi
> 
> HeyHeyHey - Bokuto
> 
> Imnotshort - Yaku
> 
> KinnoS H I Ta - Kinnoshita
> 
> NotNaruto - Narita

**Boke: @Mom** can i add someone from another school??

**Mom:** ...

**Mom:** just let me change the chat name

**Mom set the chat name to Volleyball?**

**Boke:** thanks mom!

**Boke added SleepisfortheWeak to the chat ‘Volleyball?’**

**Sleepisfortheweak:** what’s this?

**Mom:** well it was supposed to be a chat for karasuno but it’s obviously not going to be sooooo a volleyball chat?

**SleepisfortheWeak:** can i add someone?

**ExtraSaltPls:** no if your inviting kuroo im kicking you

**SleepisfortheWeak:** a) wouldn’t really mind if you kicked me b) im not adding him

**ExtraSaltPls:** ok continue then

**SleepisfortheWeak:** wait who’s user is mom?

**Mom:** im Suga

**SleepisfortheWeak:** oh ok

**SleepisfortheWeak added Mom#1 to the chat ‘Volleyball?’.**

**Mom#1:** what’s this?

**Mom:** A group that was initially for Karasuno but idk what its for now

**Mom#1:** alright then...

**Mom#1 changed their user to Owlmom.**

**Owlmom:** it was getting to confusing for the author to type

**Mom:** author?

**Owlmom:** oops

**Owlmom:** its nothing

**Boke:** who's **@Owlmom**?

**Owlmom:** akaashi from fukurodani

**Boke:** ohh hi akaashi!!!!

**Owlmom:** hi hinata im guessing

**Boke:** hi!!

**Boke: @DairyCow** you owe me meatbuns!

**DairyCow:** no

**Boke:** yes

**DairyCow:** N O

**Boke:** Y E S

**Owlmom:** why does he owe you meat buns?

**Boke:** cause i beat him to the clubhouse earlier

**DairyCow:** it was a T I E

**Boke:** no it wasnt!!

**Boke:** plssssssssssssssssssss kageyamaaaaaaa

**DairyCow:**...

**DairyCow:** fine

**Boke:** :D yay!!!!

**ExtraSaltPls:** stfu im trying to sleep

**SleepisfortheWeak:** W E A K

**ExtraSaltPls:** excuse me bitch

**SleepisfortheWeak:** i repeat: W E A K

**ExtraSaltPls:** i will find you and beat ur pudding looking ass so far into the ground

**SleepisfortheWeak added BedHead to the chat 'Volleyball?'.**

**SleepisfortheWeak added HeyHeyHey to the chat 'Volleyball?'.**

**SleepisfortheWeak:** suck that B I T C H

**ExtraSaltPls:** fuck u

**ExtraSaltPls left the chat 'Volleyball?'.**

**SleepisfortheWeak added ExtraSaltPls to the chat 'Volleyball?'**

**SleepisfortheWeak:** your not allowed to leave asshole

**Boke:** i got meat buns!!! :D

**DairyCow:** how are you so energetic at like 8 at night

**Boke:** how are you not?

**DairyCow:** cause im H U M A N

**DairyCow:** your like some weird mutant being like in that show assassination classroom **(a/n: yes i just made an ass-class reference, don't kill me i love that show)**

**Boke:** mean!

**DairyCow:** whatever let me sleep

**DairyCow:** you should to hinata

**Boke:** no

**DairyCow:** yes

**Boke:** no

**DairyCow:** yes

**Boke:** no

**DairyCow:** no

**Boke:** yes

**DairyCow:** no

**DairyCow:** wait-

**DairyCow:** oh fuck this im leaving

**Boke:** guess i should to

**SleepisfortheWeak:** see ya later bitches

**ExtraSaltPls:** fuck u bye

**Mom:** what just happened...

**Owlmom:** idk but im gonna try and sleep while this chat is actually silent

**Mom:** same


	3. KuroKen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki, Noya and Tanaka end up exposing Kuroo, what happens?

**HeyHeyHey:** ooo a new group chat!!

**BedHead:** Bokubro!

**HeyHeyHey:** Kubro!

**BedHead changed HeyHeyHey's name to Bokubro.**

**Bokubro changed BedHead's name to Kubro.**

**ExtraSaltPls:** what the fuck

**Kubro:** Tsukki!

**ExtraSaltPls:** if you call me that one more time i will drag you to Kenma's house and make you watch as i violently murder him before starving you to death

**Kubro:** ...

**SleepisfortheWeak:** wtf why am i involved

**ExtraSaltPls:** a) i hate you with a passion b) Kuroo's practically in love with you

**Kubro:** NO IM NOT!!!!

**ExtraSaltPls:** really?

**ExtraSaltPls:** are you sure about that?

**Kubro:** yes!

**ExtraSaltPls: @ultimatelibero @Deadx2**

**UltimateLibero:** hello

**Deadx2:** you

**UltimateLibero:** called?

**ExtraSaltPls:** wtf

**ExtraSaltPls:** whatever just backread

**UltimateLibero:** ohoho

**Deadx2:** looks like someone needs some KuroKen help ;)

**SleepisfortheWeak:** kuroken?

**Kubro:** fuck u

**UltimateLibero:** fuck kenma

**SleepisfortheWeak:** wtf???

**Kubro:** all of you stfu

_Kubro <> SleepisfortheWeak_

**Kubro:** could we talk later?

**SleepisfortheWeak:** if you tell me what they were talking about

**Kubro:** i will

**SleepisfortheWeak:** then yes

**SleepisfortheWeak:** wanna come over now?

**Kubro:** sure

**Kubro:** omw

_**Kubro <> Bokubro** _

**Kubro:** i'm doin it bro

**Bokubro:** wait wtf?!

**Bokubro:** youre not allowed to confess before me!

**Kubro:** then get your lazy ass up and confess?

**Bokubro:** but what if he doesn't like me!!!! T^T

**Kubro:** just do it

**Bokubro:** ...

**Bokubro:** fine

_5 mins. later, Kenma's house._ **(A/N: sry if this sucks i'm not the best at writing irl)**

(Kuroo's POV)

"Kenma?" I call out, the nervous tremor in my voice going to show how worried I am about this.

"What were they talking about in the chat? What's 'KuroKen'? Why'd you need to talk to me?" I'm bombarded with questions as Kenma rushes down the stairs towards me.

I hesitate, biting my lip, unsure of what to say. Kenma notices my hesitation, asking me if I'm alright. "I like you!" The words come blurting out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Shit, I'm sorry, I can leave," I quickly say, noticing how Kenma froze.

"No, stay," I hear the Kenma's quiet voice mutter out, turning to face him I notice a slight flush in his cheeks as he says his next statement, "I like you too,"

"Really?!"

"Of course, dumbass," Kenma responds, almost fondly. 

“So, uh, be my boyfriend?" My voice is timid when I say this, even if I knew the feeling was mutual, I was still scared as fuck.

"Stop being so timid, dumbass," Kenma says, before stepping forward and pulling my face to his, pressing his soft lips to mine, before pulling away, both of our faces as a red as a tomato, "Is that a good enough answer?"

"Hmm... I don't think I understood quite clearly, wanna try again?" I smirk, falling out of my unusual timidness.

In return to my cocky comment, Kenma slaps, causing me to yell out a short, "Ow!" of pain.

"Movie night?" He asks, before I can complain about what he just did.

"Duh!"

_1 hour later, **Volleyball?**_

**UltimateLibero:** where did Kuroo and Kenma go?

**Deadx2:** prob doin the dirty ;) ;)

**Mom:** TANAKA!

**Deadx2:** ....yes mom?

**UltimateLibero changed Deadx2's user to Deadx3.**

**UltimateLibero:** get em mom!

**Deadchi:** noya...

**UltimateLibero changed their name to I'mFucked.**

**Deadchi:** ...

**I'mFucked:** oh looks like my mom needs help with supper! I'm leaving

**Deadchi:** extra laps for both of you, and just leAVE ME AND SUGA ALONE

**Deadx3:** ;)

**Deadchi:** tanaka...

**Deadx3:** and i'm leaving!

**Deadchi:** suga we still getting food together?

**Mom:** yup!

**Deadchi:** see you then!

**Mom:** bye!


	4. Authors note

I’m sorry for all the random updates! I will be trying to post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks! I just have trouble balancing all thats goin’ on in my life, along w/ personal troubles, so pls forgive me! Btw I will be trying to get up a new chapter soon!!


End file.
